


Please Dispose of Your Trash In the Proper Receptacle

by blackkat



Series: Stupid MadaTobi AUs [21]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dragon Tobirama, Humor, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: Of koi ponds, siblings, and grumpy dragons.





	Please Dispose of Your Trash In the Proper Receptacle

“ _Stop_ ,” the towering horned water god hisses, “throwing _trash_ in my _pond_!”

Pinned under a very soggy Izuna, Madara gapes up at him, torn between indignation—because that’s _their_ koi pond he just hauled himself out of—and utter confusion, because _that’s their koi pond he just pulled himself out of_. And he has horns. He has _dragon horns_ , and white hair, and red eyes. He’s also dripping wet, criminally loose yukata clinging to every single line of his body, and it’s not helping Madara's daze.

“ _Trash_?” Izuna squawks, fighting his way free of where he was chucked into Madara like a bowling ball. “Why you—”

“Tobirama, not _you_.” Red eyes narrow sharply, and something like terror or maybe lust bolts down Madara's spine. It’s not his fault; he can see practically as much as he could if Tobirama was naked, and that is _not okay_.

Or, rather, it is far too okay and Madara objects.

“What do you think you're doing coming out of our koi pond?” Izuna demands, because Madara has always despaired of his brother’s preservations instincts, but never more than right now. He lunges, grabbing for Izuna's ankles, but Izuna kicks his hands away and faces what is probably the dragon-god of their koi pond the same way he would a Hagoromo shinobi. “This is Uchiha Clan land!”

Tobirama stares at Izuna for a long, long moment, eyes narrow, expression foreboding. With a curse, Madara grabs for his little brother again, only to have Izuna stamp a foot down on his hair and send him crashing into the ground.

“You _cheat_ —” Madara starts.

“I'm not going to turn you into a fish,” Tobirama decides, giving Izuna a narrow glare. “ _This time_. And only because I have sympathy for whatever cat might eat you. I wouldn’t wish such a stomach ache on any living creature.”

Izuna's face contorts, like he can't tell whether that’s an insult or a good thing, but before he can decide, Tobirama turns on his heel and stalks away.

Madara almost swallows his tongue. That _ass_.

“Stay out of my pond,” he calls back over his shoulder, and then keeps stalking, right into the pond. It shouldn’t even be deep enough to reach a grown man’s waist, but somehow Tobirama manages to sink into it all the way to the tips of his horns, which vanish as well a moment later.

There's a long, long stretch of silence in the garden before Izuna clears his throat. He folds his arms across his chest, staring at the spot where Tobirama disappeared, and says, “See? I _told_ you not to throw me in the koi pond.”

This time Madara goes for his knees, and Izuna isn't quick enough to dodge him.


End file.
